


Alternate Reality "Have I made it better?!"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chloe deserves some happy times with rachel, inspired by episode 4, steph and mikey will just mentoined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Max goes back in time and helpd Rachel that she will not end in the dark room, william is alive but chloe had the same destiny as in episdoe 4 in lis, but is this time better wehn Rachel is with her?!





	Alternate Reality "Have I made it better?!"

Max wake up and the 1th thing she does is that she goe to her Computer, "god Rachel is not missing, looks like I made it right" she say happy to herself and look trough her dorm room. Max knows this is another timeline she is diffrent but trough her time powers she is the old herself, she get dressed in her white jeans and Purple Jacket and go as fast as she can to Chloes house. She knock on the door and William opens and great her warmely "Hey William its nice to see you after this long time, how is Chloe?" Max ask and hope its not like the last time but saddley it was exectly like the last time. Chloe in her weehlchair who caint move any muscle. _Shit! looks like I caint change all but I wait and see_ Max thinks. She and Chloe are in Chloes room what was the garge but know its Chloe medical room, she looks trough and notice pics from Chloe and a Blonde girl with a blue feather erring _Yes thats Rachel, looks like she and Chloe are friends_ Max thinks and turn her attention back to Chloe.

"No, we caint go withhout..." Chloe trys to say but William say back "Honey, she will understand, you see each other wehn youre back" Max wounder if this is about Rachel. After a long walk to the Beach in Arcadia Bay and Chloe tells Max how her accident happen and other smalltalk about there friendship Max wants to know more about Rachel and ask Chloe "Im sorry to ask but back in youre room I saw some Pics from you and that girl?" Chloe smiles and say "Yeah thats Rachel, she is my Angel" "Its ok wehn we talk about her? how did you meet?" Max ask noisy. "We meet right after you move to Seattle, we had chemestry class togehter and I help her with some homework and after time be became friends, you will laught how diffrent we are, before my accident we planed a future in l.a togehter, Rachel wantet....... will be a Star" Chloe say and look up to the Beach "I...I hear you Chloe" I say and look at her. "But you will meet her soon, im cold we better go home" Chloe say and they walk back.

Back in Chloes home a 19 year old Blonde woman in a Black Jeans and a Red shirt greeting us, after she hugged Chloe and say hey to her she shake Max hand and say warmley "You moust be Max, its nice to see you after all the Stories" "And you moust be Rachel" Max say and see how Rachel go with Chloe in the living room. _I wounder if they are just friends or something more and if she go to Blackwell and has she meet Nathan or even Mark? I hope not_ Max wounder herself and find her back in the Living room. After some small talk with Joyce and William and Chloe and Rachel, Joyce say to Rachel "its 5 p.m you and Chloe better get ready". "Oh right thanks Joyce, we see later Max" Rachel say and she and Chloe disappear in Chloes room. Max just hear how William say "If you need anything we are here" time to Chat with Joyce and William. Trough there talk Max learns that Rachel is nearly Chloes personal assistant and Nurse, of course they have there co-workers but Rachel is the one who nearly does all, Chloe just allows her to do all even Joyce and William are worried that Rachel takes that all close to her heart, they are very happy they found each other and also Rachels Parents help them with the Money that Joyce and William can bay all. Thats enough Info for today and Max goes to Chloe and Rachel, she knocks on the door and come in.

Max see how Rachel hold a Drink to Chloes Mouth and see how loving Rachel cares about Chloe "You can sit here Max, we dont bite" Rachel say and Max sit on the Chair. "Rachel do you attent Blackwell?" Max ask and Rachel say "No, I have class at home, I want as much as I can to be here and care about Chloe, sometimes we learning toghter" Chloe smiles at Rachel and Rachel smiles back. "Waht about some music?" Chloe ask, Rachel nods and go to the Radio Player and turn on one of there fav. Bands called Firewalk. "You remeber wehn we wehre on there Conzert?" Chloe ask Rachel and Max say "Cool, you wehre one of there conzerts?" "One of the best days of my life" Chloe say and Rachel sit now on the bed bised her. "From Chloe I know you 2 know each other know very long, do you have a boyfriend?" Max ask Rachel and see the looks Rachel and Chloe give each other "No I dont have an Boyfriend" Rachel say quick. Max see how Chloe has a Panifull face as Rachel say "do you want that I get it?" "yeah Pls." Chloe say back. "wait waht, I can get it" Max say and Rachel say that she can get pls. the morphine from the Bathroom in the First floor. Max is on her way and has found the morphine real quick, she turn arround and see Rachel.

"Oh you found it, thanks" Rachel say and both of them Standing in front of Chloes old room door. "whats Inside?" Max ask Rachel and Rachel say "Come, walk in" and they walk in. Max was suprised it look all the same like Chloes old Room just more cleaner and some other stuff lying arround. "That was Chloes room before her... you know. Now its mine or it should be my sleeping Place but I sleep always by Chloe." Rachel say and both of them sitting now on the bed. "Rachel you and Chloe are more than just friends right? I see how you 2 interarct with each other" Rachel looks caught she smiles and say "Is it so obviously?" "Im sorry If I say anything.." Max say and Rachel say "No. No its okay, I know for someone like you thats hard to understand but after 2 years of just being friends and always hanging out with each other it just happends, and  after her accident I could leave her, sometimes Chloe beeing extra a bitch and she tells me I should leave her and start a new life or realitionship with a girl or even boy, but Max" Rachel look at Max and say "I love her sooo much and she chanced our lifes soo much, if I think that everday she.... she could be gone my heart broke, I caint think of a life without her. Wehn you meet someone who Change all you know it and that was right from the start until know" and a tear run over Rachels face. "Hey, I hear you" Max say "Its not so easy sometimes with the sex thing you know but we both try each other that it works, its not easy but it work, shes the love of my life and im sorry I talk with you about these things but you the one at our age that I meet in a long time". "Its ok Rachel but are only you here does she has no other friends or even you?" Max ask Rachel and she say back "No we have friends Steph Gingrich and Mikey North, they come from time to time to visit us, they also send us latters and gifts an yeah, but me my life is about Chloe I want to make her happy and that she and me have some happy years toehter, If you know what shit we both went trough you wouldt understand, Chloe is the one that matters".

After there seroius talk they go back to Chloe and give her the morphium "So you 2 talkt about how fucked up I am?" Chloe say jokley, Rachel roll her eyes and say "No dorky" walk over to her to give her a kiss.  "Looks like you told Max all the dirty things huh?" Chloe say "No Chloe, I found out by myself" Max say "Ok Rach, can you pls. show Max the Photo album, know we are all hella best friends" Rachel stoke over Chloes brown short hair and pick up the Album. Max sit on the Chair and Rachel beside  Chloe in her Bed, the 3 girls gone trough every pic The firewalk one and also the "tempest play" one. "Omg Chloe you as actress" Max say funny and Chloe say back "Shut up I just did it because of her" Chloe look at Rachel and they both smile at each other. After another Pic adventure talks also about Max and Chloe it was already 9 p.m. "Okay I have to made Chloe ready for bed, If you want you can sleep in "my" room, William and Joyce wouldt mind" Rachel say and Max nods. She walk outside and ask William and Joyce and they say "Oh how wounderfull, thank you Max Chloe really had one of her bests day today and I get you some sleeping Chlotes ready". Max walk back to Rachel and Chloe and say goodnight, Rachel lying already close by Chloe both of them wearing there night clothes. "Thank you again Max, till tomorrow" Chloe say "Goodnight, till tomorrow" Rachel say and Max walk upstairs. She lying now in the bed and thinks maybe she couldnt change all but she meet Rachel and she and Chloe are togehter but the moust impornat thought of all they had all 3 togehter an awensome day as the 3 hella best friends toeghter.


End file.
